Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable tool boxes, chests, containers and organizers for storing, transporting and organizing sets of tools. Specifically, the present invention relates to a wheeled tool organizer having vertical tool supports which may be disposed in an open or closed configuration, facilitating a visual inspection of all tools when disposed in the open configuration.
Description of the Related Art
Portable tool boxes and tool cabinets are well known for storing and transporting tool sets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,005 describes a portable tool truck invented by George Norton. The '005 device comprises a plastic body with a compartment formed in the front face of the body adapted to retain tools therein, and two doors mounted on either side of the body. The doors pivot in opposite directions into an overlapping arrangement that seals off the compartment formed by the face of the body. While the invention of Norton is adequate for retaining and transporting tools, it does not facilitate taking a visual inventory of all of the tools retained therein. Further, the invention of Norton fails to provide a specific place for each tool of a tool set.